cnmfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
Spells are cards that, in conjuction with Creatures, make up the the essential mechanics of the game. They are divided into 3 categories: * Normal Spells * Zone Spells * Equipment Spells Spells also possess a Spell Speed that makes it so whenever they are activated in sucession, the one with the higher Spell Speed will resolve first, going by order. Normal Spells Normal Spells are the most versatile type of spells in the game. They can be activated during either player's turn at any given moment as long as the player who wishes to use one has a Spell slot available to place the Spell card upon. List of Normal Spells * Gift of the Angels * Slime Union * Slime Merge * Slime Martyr * Slime Shower * Slimey Gift * Slime Transformation * Axterio's Persecution of the Unworthy * False Prophet's Final Tirade * Genovia's Blood Pact for the Bold * Manderium's Will * The True Kings Rise to Power * Health Potion * Mana Potion * Clashing Souls * Power Struggle * Contract with a Demon Lord * Baton Pass * Promotion * Ouroboros * Gravity x10 * Gravity x50 * Disarm * Dispell * Clone * Summon School * Predatory Senses * Shining Halo * Martyr's Halo * Atlas * Rally Banner * Allied Forces * Creature Seal * Great Health Potion * Great Mana Potion * Raise Morale * Contract with Mephistopheles * Gretchen's Plead * Philosopher's Stone * Undead Ninjitsu Art: Kokoro * Undead Ninjitsu Art: Sakurafubuki * Undead Ninjitsu Art: Shadow Step * Undead Ninjitsu Art: Karada no Kokan * Undead Ninjitsu Art of the Closed Circle * Blood Pact with a Demon * Wild Nature's Release * Dungeon Seeking * Tarot Reading * Converging Whispers * Shield Crush * Dimensional Lock Zone Spells Zone Spells are Spell cards that stay on the field upon being activated and apply a passive effect to both sides of the field. They can be placed on 1 specific zone on the playing board named "Zone slot" that is shared by both players and whenever a Zone Spell is activated while there is already another Zone Spell on the field, the former is destroyed and sent to the Void. They can only be activated by players during either their Playing Phase 1 or Playing Phase 2. List of Zone Spells * Slime Dimension * The Realm of Twisted Forms * Legendary Zone - Elegia * Showdown! * Treasure Room * Ali Baba's Den * Well of the Damned Souls * Hidden City of Atlantea * Ancient Ruins * Tree of Life * The Black Woods * Ninjitsu Graveyard: Kakureta Seikatsu * The Guards' Armory * Lich's Phylactery * Zostrum, Castle of Twilight Equipment Spells Equipment Spells are Spell cards that stay upon the Spell slot they are activated in. These Spell cards can be equipped to either player's Creatures, buffing or disbuffing the equipped unit. Whenever the equipped unit leaves the board in any way, the Equipment Spell is destroyed and sent to the Void. They can only be activated by players during either their Playing Phase 1 or Playing Phase 2. List of Equipment Spells * Slime's Last Will * Slime Crown * Cursed Arms - Reprionem * Cursed Arms - Waldendark * Twin Blades Of Deformation, Manticorum * Sacred Artifact - Vajra * Sacredt Artifact - Trishula * Sacred Artifact - Brionac * Sacred Artifact - Mjölnir * Sacred Artifact - Excalibur * Sacred Artifact - Durendal * Sacred Artifact - Mistilteinn * Sacred Artifact - Gungnir * Sacred Artifact - Labrys * Sacred Artifact - Aegis * Sacred Artifact - Moralltach * Cursed Sword Of The Ninja - Murasama * Metallic Enhancing Armor * Fragment of the Rainbow Slime * Djinn's Lamp * Dragon Slayer Greatsword